1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lampshade assembly, more particularly to a lampshade assembly, which has a light emanating portion and a shroud covering the light emanating portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lampshade 1 is shown in FIG. 1. The lampshade 1 has a cover body 10 with an open end 100. The lampshade 1 is applicable on a table lamp, a ceiling lamp, a wall lamp or a floor lamp. The cover body 10 is made of a non-transparent material so as to produce a gentle light output. However, the conventional lampshade 1 has, at least the following disadvantages:                1. Since light rays can emanate only from a forward end and a backward end of the lampshade 1, brightness is limited;        2. Heat of a light bulb is dissipated only through the open end 100 such that the heat dissipation effect is limited; and,        3. The color of the light produced from the lampshade 1 is attributed solely to the light bulb per se and cannot be altered and diversified.        